Where Her Heart Lies
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: Katherine and Elena broke Damons Heart and he leaves mystic falls. now, elena realizes what shes done and is determined to get him back. Will Damon come home? will Elena realize where her heart is and who its with?  R&R *Happy ending!*
1. Love Is Painful

**Love Is Painful**

AN: Hey everyone first of all, thank you all very much for clicking on my story. Also, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my Sonny With A Chance stories I really do appreciate it. This is in fact the first fanfic i've written for Vampire Diaries so I apologize if Damon is a little OOC. Or if I overuse the word Despite LOL other than that enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Damon's POV**

Damon Salvatore. The one everyone thought couldn't feel pain or emotions because he had no heart. The truth is he did have a heart. Until the only girl he loved broke that heart and the girl he finds himself slowly fall in love with (more and more each day) broke what was left of his already broken heart. Katherine. The girl he fell in love with 145 years ago. He thought they would be together for all of eternity. Damon was wrong. Very wrong. He still believes that she loves him and He's damn sure he still loves her. If she loves you Damon why the hell did she leave you? He tried to find her. He looked in the tomb and she wasn't there. Damon knew what this meant. She was alive. She was out there somewhere and didn't bother looking for him. At that very moment his heart shattered into a million pieces. His heart had been broken too many times. He just couldn't pick up the pieces of his broken heart again. He'd thought Katherine was his soul mate, his eternal love but he guesses she just thought of him as her toy. Just one to play with until you're fed up and bored with it so you just let it fall to the floor as you watch it shatter into tiny pieces. Even after deserting him and making it known that she doesn't care Damon still can't help but wonder. Is she okay? If so, where is she? He tried time and time again to get over her. Despite his hardest efforts the memory of Katherine Pierce still haunts him. Every second of everyday. Now knowing that she doesn't give a damn about him he's beginning to forget the one he loved. It takes a few months, but her memory does not haunt him as much as it used to. Damon is still unstable when it comes to Katherine because deep down inside of him he knows that despite the sorrow and misery it caused him, he still loves Katherine just not as much as he used to. One day a strange feeling comes over him. One he hasn't felt in over 145 years. He knows what it feels to love again. This time it's with someone different. Despite that Damon knows that Elena could never love him back because she loves Stefan. He loses all hope. Due to this he knows that he has to get her to hate him. He thinks maybe it'll shut out all the pain. For awhile it works, she hates him, he's content with that. Then soon she wants to try and be friends. What's one more painful stab to his undead heart going to do? They become friends. Very good friends actually. Then one day Elena's birth mother Isobel comes to town in search of the Jonathan Gilbert device. Damon trusts Elena enough to give her the devise that could potentially kill him and his brother. Its founder's day and everything goes downhill from there. John injects him with vervain and carries him and puts him with the rest. This was it Damon thought. It's all over now. While watching the others he finds the only good side to all of this once he was dead maybe then the stinging pain of rejection would go away. All his pain would soon vanquish. Suddenly a figure comes down the steps its Stefan coming to save him. The two get out safely. Just when he thought that the pain was going to go away the pain he was trying to forget came back. Katherine. He tries to look like he's over her but she sees through the façade. Katherine and Elena were the only two people that were able to break down the wall and see the true Damon. He's come to a decision. He needs to know." I just need the truth just once" he pleads  
" the truth is... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."

Hearing her words make his heart break into tiny pieces. His icy blue eyes fill up with hot tears threatening to overflow and slide down his face. Despite how much he wants to stake Katherine right now for leading him on he grabs a quick drink and proceeds to Elena's house he has to talk to her. As he arrives and perches upon the edge of her bed she walks into the room. He needs to know how she feels and he needs to know now because he knows she's feeling something. She's just denying it.  
"You're the liar Elena. There is something going on between us and you know it. You're lying to me and you're lying to Stefan but most of all you're lying to yourself." for the second time tonight he pleads.  
"Look at me I care about you I do... But I love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan."

As she says this, for the second time tonight his heart breaks. Why? He thought. Why is it always Stefan? Is there something wrong with me? Or am I just not good enough? I am tired of dealing with all the pain. It was just too much for me to live with. At that very moment Jeremy walks in. I know he wants to be a vampire. I need to flip the switch. I don't want to feel anymore. So he walks up to Jeremy and snaps his neck.

**Nobody POV**

He had just flipped the switch but why does he still feel pain? Is it because it does not have the power to take away the pain of a broken heart? Maybe. They say you can't break what has already been broken. Well tonight Elena had broken something that had been broken too many times in the past. All Damon knows is that tonight his heart was bleeding. It had been shredded into a million pieces. Even though both Elena and Katherine broke his heart tonight he knows he still loves both of them with all the little pieces.

**It's amazing how someone can break your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces**

**~ Unknown**

**AN:** How was that? I hope it was good! As you can maybe tell I'm not too confident. So I hope if you're still reading this A.N that you liked my story. Also, if you liked this one I also wrote a story on Katherine the other day. So maybe you'd like that one too. (That is if you liked this one). If you read this far… Virtual cookies for you! Please review.


	2. Where Her Love Lies

Chapter2: where her love lies

AN: Hello all!happy late valentines day! i was not planning on continuing this fic. But my Best Friend in the World BEARER1497twi encouraged me to so here it is! yay for happy endings(which i usually do not write but she wanted me to so this is for u hun!)

_**Epov**_

It's been two weeks since I've seen Damon. And it's also been two weeks since he tried to kill Jeremy. How can I forgive him for almost killing my brother? I know that this is risky, but I have to talk to him. Something had to happen that night to make him react like this. Damon's changed. He turned the switch on and he's feeling again. Something must have happened that made him so upset. so I drive to the boardinghouse, in hopes of talking to him about what happened. But instead of Damon, I run into Stefan. "wheres Damon? I really need to talk to him"  
"he's not here Elena." Stefan replied sadly "where is he then?" "he's gone."  
Hearing this, I am completely shocked. Did something so bad happen that he had to skip town because of it? "what do you mean gone?"  
"he left mystic falls, Elena. Forever"  
"oh my god." realization then hits me.  
"what is it Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan asks. "I know why Damon left town."  
"why?" asks Stefan "me. I hurt him."  
"what do you mean Elena?"  
"I'll explain when I get back!" I say as I run out the door and onto the driveway "where are you going?" he asks "Damon's gone, and I'm going to find him." I say as I get into my car and drive away. I have absolutely no idea as to where Damon would go, so I can't go driving all over the place thinking I'll see him out of the corner of my eye. So I decide to drive home and call Bonnie and see if she can do a tracking spell to at least give me an idea as to where he is. Suddenly, I am torn away from my thoughts because there's a knock at the door.  
"Hey" says Bonnie "Hi Bon"  
I invited her in and we set up for the spell.  
"Elena, you never did tell me who you were trying to track. I need a name for the spell."  
"oh. Okay then I'm trying to track Damon."  
"Why Damon?"  
"well I accidentally hurt him. I didn't even know I did until Stefan told me he left town."  
"how did you hurt him Elena?"  
"he told me that there was something between us. And that I was lying to everyone"  
"is there something between you two?"  
"I don't know Bon. I'm really screwed up right now."  
"okay"  
She knew that I didn't want to talk about the topic anymore so Bonnie started the tracking spell.  
"Georgia. He's in Georgia. He's staying at the Fire & Ice hotel. "Thanks Bon!" "Anytime" Bonnie then left and I begun to pack. I knew that this trip was going to take more than a day. I had already told Jenna that I would be staying over at Caroline's house for the weekend. Caroline knew where I was planning to go as well. I was leaving Friday night and returning on Sunday. I had to find him. I hurt him, and now it's my job to heal that hurt. I feel terrible about it. I can't believe that he would just pack up and leave like this. Damon is my friend. And friends always help friends in their time of need. But after that night I can't help but wonder, is there something between us? Was i sending him mixed signals? I don't know the answer to any of these questions. I love Stefan but, I care about Damon. That does not mean that I love him. Does it? I'm really mixed up. Friday comes faster than I thought it would. I'm packed and I'm ready to go.  
"Jenna, I'm going to Caroline's now."  
"okay Elena. Have fun!"  
"bye."  
With that I close the door. I hate lying to her all the time but, had I told her I was driving to Georgia to bring damon home, she would have never let me go. I get into my car and I drive off. The drive to georgia is a long one. I still can't help thinking "Is it possible to love two people at the same time without hurting anyone?" I know I love stefan. But do I love Damon? Why else would I be in my car driving a far way to Georgia to apologize and bring him home? It hits me then. I'm in love with Damon Salvatore. I drive faster. I'm determined to find him. I reach Georgia early Saturday morning. I reach earlier than I planned because of the fact that I started driving faster because I need to find him. Then, I see it. The Fire & Ice hotel. That's where he is. That's where my love is. I need him. We all do. So I get out of my car and I walk into the lobby. Hopefully, they'll tell me which room is his. "Hello. My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. Can you tell me which room is his?"  
"Actually miss Elena, I cannot. It would be a violation of the privacy policy. I'm sorry."  
"please sir! I have good reason!"  
"alright. What is it?"  
"okay so Damon came to my house the other night and told me there was something between us, but I told him that we were friends and nothing else. So he skipped town and came here and I have to find him! On my way here i realized that he was telling the truth and I was lying. I have to bring him back home!  
I love him! I did not drive for 10 hours straight just to come here and not get him back! So please I need to talk to him. Please tell me which room is his." "that was quite a story Elena. It was beautiful!" he said and then burst into tears.  
"after that how could I not tell you where his room is?"  
"oh thank you so much sir!"  
"you're welcome Elena. His room is room number 2124. It's on the second floor."  
"thank you again sir!"  
"please, don't call me sir. The names Jason."  
"well thank you Jason."  
"you're welcome Elena. Now go get your happily ever after!"  
With that, I ran to the elevator. I'm going to find him. I just hope he can forgive me for what I said two weeks ago.  
Then, after what felt like two years, I'm finally on the second floor. His room is 2124 I'm almost there. I can almost smell the alcohol I know he's been drinking. I'm finally in front of his door. I knock. Suddenly within five seconds the door opens, and I see him. "hello Damon"  
"what do you want Elena? I gave you what you wanted. I left town. So why are you here?"  
"I never wanted you to leave Damon."  
"sure seemed like it"  
He was not in the best shape. His shirt was unbuttoned and he looked pretty drunk.  
"did what I said really hurt you that much?"  
"it wasn't just you. There was someone else that came by to help rip my undead heart out."  
"someone else? Who?"  
"Katherine."  
"what did she say to you Damon?  
"well, she tells me she's leaving town, the next minute we're kissing. And she told me that she'd never loved me. That it was always Stefan"  
"and that's exactly what I told you too."  
"yes. I couldn't take it. There was too much pain to bear, so I left."  
"i am really sorry Damon. I had no idea I hurt you that much"  
"you did Elena."  
"that's why I came looking for you. That's why I'm here. I realized I really did hurt you. And I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
"I forgave you a while ago. So it seems you've wasted a trip."  
"actually, no. That wasn't the only thing I needed to tell you."  
"what did you need to tell me Elena?"  
"i was wrong. About everything. I was lying to everyone. I was only hurting myself by lying about it. But I realize my mistake and i guarantee it's never going to happen again. I love you Damon Salvatore."  
After I said that, silence filled the room. After about two minutes of that he finally spoke.  
"did you just say you love me? Please, Elena do not tell me I heard you wrong."  
"you didn't."  
"please, Elena say it again."  
"I love you Damon."  
"i love you too. I love you so much."  
With that, he kissed me. It was magical. His kiss was gentle but rough at the same time. Stefan had never kissed me like this before. When both of us pulled apart I looked into his eyes. His mesmerizing, blue eyes. Blue met brown and it was pure magic. It was at that moment that i knew that Damon Salvatore was my forever. And I was his.


End file.
